Narcissism
by Nomori Kana
Summary: Porque enquanto eu me amar, também te amarei, porque você faz parte de mim. - One-Shot feita para o VIII Challeenge Tom&Ginny do fórum 6V.


**NARCISSISM**

Quando provou de seu beijo, Tom soube que ela, e apenas ela, poderia satisfazer-lhe. Apenas Tom poderia tê-la, apenas ele podia apertar-lhe em luxúria, apenas ele poderia tomar-lhe, apenas ele podia torná-la impura.

- Fico doente de lhe ouvir falar meu nome. – Disse-lhe ela, certa noite.

- Fico doente de não ouvir-lhe implorar por mim. – Fora essa a resposta dada por ele, claramente imerso em meio ao seu egoísmo.

Acariciou-lhe o cabelo escarlate que caia por suas costas, tomou seus lábios mais uma vez, apertou-lhe a cintura e tomou-lhe em sua impureza.

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrou ao pé do seu ouvido, sua voz tomada pela luxúria.

- Não mintas para mim. – Retrucou ela, a voz por um fio.

- Eu mentiria se dissesses que a odeio, Ginevra. – O modo como ele falou seu nome arrepiou-lhe, mas o modo como ele era sincero foi o que mais a chocou.

Ela buscou por seus lábios, logo os pressionando contra os seus e iniciando mais um beijo desesperado. A maneira como ela fazia-o querer-lhe era doentia, quase tão doentia quanto o sorriso estampado em seu rosto distorcido em escárnio.

_#_

_The end begins just as it stars  
>and leaves me wondering what we left behind<em>

_#_

Enquanto ela olhava para as estrelas, Tom traçava o caminho formado por suas sardas com os dedos longos das mãos. Beijou-lhe o pescoço suavemente, encostando a boca fria sobre as sardas ali presentes e exercendo certa pressão com a boca. Um beijo frio, simples, mas possessivo.

- Por que tanto olhas para essas estrelas, Ginevra? – Perguntou-lhe ele, ainda dedicado a beijar-lhe o pescoço desnudo.

- Porque elas têm algo que eu não tenho mais, Tom. – Respondeu-lhe Ginny, agora encarando os olhos tempestuosos.

- O que? – Indagou-lhe, curioso.

- Liberdade. – Confidenciou-lhe, um sorriso mínimo tomando posse de seus lábios.

- Não terás liberdade, estás presa a mim, presa a meu narcisismo. Porque enquanto eu me amar, também te amarei, porque você faz parte de mim.– Disse-lhe, os olhos brilhando de fúria.

_#_

_told me not to talk but please explain  
>my thoughts that float around my mind<em>

_#_

Afundada na banheira coberta por pétalas de rosas na cor escarlate, tão escarlate quanto seu sangue. Os cabelos envoltos por algumas dessas pétalas, os braços machucados, marcados, por ele. Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos, secavam-se junto ao seu rosto, juntava-se a água avermelhada.

Junto com o jato de água fria, veio-lhe a idéia, a idéia insana que poria em risco sua vida, mas qualquer coisa era melhor que viver presa, presa à Tom Riddle. Naquele dia, e apenas naquele dia, seria ela a iludi-lo.

_#_

_so take a step back will you  
>be alright,<em>_ feel alright?_

_#_

Observava-o dormir, os cabelos ondulados cobrindo-lhe os olhos maldosos, o rosto estava sereno. Do chão, ela pegou seu vestido, do chão, ela pegou a última peça para sua eterna liberdade: _a faca_. Após ajustar devidamente o vestido branco de algodão que Tom mais gostava ela andou até o seu lado da grande cama de casal de lençóis igualmente brancos.

Ele a queria escarlate, então ele a teria escarlate, para sempre. Deitou-se sobre o travesseiro macio, seus cabelos emoldurando-lhe o rosto distorcido em escárnio, distorcido em dor. Brincou com a faca entre os dedos e depois passou-a por seus pulsos, rapidamente. Deixou a faca cair sobre o vestido branco, manchando-lhe com aquela cor tão semelhante à de seus cabelos, aquela cor que Tom Riddle tanto gostara. Queria o bem dele, mas queria mais ainda o seu próprio bem, e com esse pensamento, ela caiu na inconsciência, para nunca mais voltar.

_#_

_it's not real, it's not real,  
>not real,<em>_ not real  
>it's not real<em>

_#_

Berros preenchiam o quarto que, para Tom, estava vazio já que Ginny não estava desperta. Berros insanos e doentes em Tom. Ela o iludira, ela dissera que seria para sempre dele, ela dissera que não fugiria, dissera que estaria sempre, sempre ali para ele. E não estava mais.

O narcisismo de Tom estava matando-a, mas para ele, ainda não tinha acabado. Ele queria viver aquela ilusão com ela, para todo o sempre. As brigas, as agressões, a luxúria, o narcisismo.

Derrotado, Tom contornou a cintura fina de Ginevra e pegou-lhe no colo. Despiu-lhe o corpo e colocou-o na banheira que ainda possuía as pétalas que possuíam a cor dela, o cheiro dela. As lágrimas agora banhavam o rosto dele. Despiu a si mesmo e entrou na banheira, apoiou-a em si e acariciou-lhe os cabelos, sentindo aquele aroma que impregnava tanto a ela, quanto a ele. Sorriu, em sua mais desesperada ilusão, em sua atual insanidade.

_#_

_it's not real, it's not real,  
>not real,<em>_ not real  
>it's not real<em>

_#_

- Ginevra. – Sussurrou, o sorriso doentio nos seus lábios molhados pelo sangue presente no corpo dela.

Banhava o corpo dela, retirando o sangue que a manchava. Nada podia manchá-la além dele, nada. Ela apenas poderia morrer _com_ ele, _para_ ele, _por_ ele.

- Tom. – Um sussurro fraco e sofrido escapou dos lábios da garota semi-morta.

- Boa noite, meu amor. – Disse-lhe ele, sorrindo.

- Estou livre agora, como as estrelas. – A voz delas era falha, triste, morta.

- Não! – Berrou ele e ela morreu ali, nos braços dele, junto com o narcisismo dele, junto com ele.


End file.
